


Snow Day

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A day playing in the snow leads to something much hotter.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Neville, wake up!” Harry prodded the figure curled beneath the quilt on their bed. “Neville, it snowed last night. Come see!”

A muffled grunt was his only reply, one hand emerging long enough to pull one of the pillows over his head. Harry snagged it before it could disappear again beneath the covers and pulled.

“Neville, come _on_!”

“ ‘S only snow,” Neville mumbled, then yawned. He fell back onto his elbows when Harry let go and blinked up at him sleepily. “It’s winter; it’s supposed to snow. No, I’m up, I’m up!” He waved Harry off when he reached for him again.

Harry grinned as Neville swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Coffee’s already made. I’ll see you downstairs.”

“Want tea.” Neville still sounded bleary as he wrapped himself into his dressing gown and shuffled toward the loo for his morning shower.

The tea was ready and already poured when Neville entered the kitchen a short time later looking more alert, if still a bit disgruntled about being awakened before noon on a Saturday. Propping one elbow on the breakfast table, Harry rested his chin in his hand and watched while Neville stirred milk and honey into his tea and reached for a slice of toast and the orange marmalade.

“Harry, you’re staring.” Neville bit into the toast and chased it with a swallow of tea.

“Can’t help it. I’m just sorry I’ve already had breakfast, because you look good enough to eat.” Harry smirked when Neville looked down at his teacup and blushed, as though Harry hadn’t spent the past two years with him proving just how appealing he found Neville to be in a variety of ways.

“What’s so special about the fact that it snowed last night, anyway?” Neville asked in a valiant attempt to talk about something other than himself.

“I thought it might be fun to go out and build a snowman,” Harry said nonchalantly. Neville lifted an eyebrow, and he continued in a rush, “It’ll be fun! We can make snow angels, or build a snowman, or try to catch flakes on our tongues, all the things we used to do when we were kids and didn’t have to worry about grownup things like jobs and paying taxes and what to put on the grocery shopping list.”

“A snowman,” Neville repeated.

“We could make it anatomically correct…”

“ _Harry!_ ” Neville blushed again, but it was accompanied by a smile. Harry was glad to see it. Neville hadn’t smiled much at all since his father had passed away just after Christmas. “Can…can we have hot chocolate afterward?”

“Sure we can.” This close to agreement, Harry wasn’t about to deny Neville anything, not that he usually did in the first place. “Are you done eating? I want to go out before the snow stops falling completely.”

Neville glanced out the window at the drifting flakes. “Small chance of that.”

Bouncing impatiently, Harry waited long enough for Neville to finish his tea before tugging him by the arm from his chair and herding him to the foyer. Still smiling faintly, Neville caught the coat tossed to him, putting it on before Harry tried to do it for him.

The world outside their front door was a sparkling wonderland of pristine white, the crisp air filled with dancing flakes of snow. Harry raced headlong outdoors with a whoop, leaving a trail of footsteps in the previously unmarked snow, and threw himself down on the ground, limbs flailing as he made a snow angel. Neville followed more slowly, tilting his face to the flakes gently floating down from the sky until Harry seized one end of his scarf and pulled him down alongside, rolling over to straddle his hips. Bending, he brushed his lips over Neville’s.

“Told you this could be fun,” he said softly.

“I thought you wanted to build a snowman,” Neville replied just as softly, one arm going around him.

Harry yelped a moment later, scrambling upright and clawing at the back of his neck, body twisting in an odd little jig as he tried to reach the handful of snow Neville had slipped down past the collar of his pullover. Arching his back, Harry finally pulled jacket and pullover away from his body, allowing the half-melted clump to fall free before straightening to look at Neville in disbelief.

“You - !” Harry scooped up a handful of snow, forming it quickly into a ball.

Neville snickered, back pedalling while keeping his eyes on the snowball in Harry’s hands. “You should have seen the look on your face!” he chortled gleefully. “It was priceless!”

The snowball struck Neville squarely in the chest, bursting apart on impact. He brushed away the lingering flakes dusting his coat and dropped to one knee, gathering his own handful of snow, and the battle was on. The two crisscrossed the lawn, pelting each other with snowballs, laughing and teasing whenever one or the other missed, giggling like the children neither young man had ever really been.

“I can’t feel my fingers any more,” Neville puffed some time later, sprawled on his back with Harry beside him. He held them up for Harry’s inspection. “See? They _look_ numb.”

Sitting up, Harry took Neville’s hands in his own, bringing them to his lips and blowing warm air over their chilled skin. “You’re shivering. Let’s go inside and make some hot chocolate, and we can build the snowman after lunch.”

“Okay,” Neville answered agreeably, fingers tightening around Harry’s as they helped each other back onto their feet. He slung an arm around Harry’s shoulders as they made their way back toward the house. “I don’t think I’ve played in the snow like that since I was an ickle firstie at Hogwarts,” he admitted. “Gran thought it was undignified, so I stopped.”

Harry, who had never played in snow at all before his first year, couldn’t think of a proper reply. “It was fun,” he said finally. “Just because we’re adults now doesn’t mean we shouldn’t have fun.”

He glanced sideways at Neville, who certainly appeared happier and more content than he’d been since receiving the owl from St Mungo’s six weeks earlier notifying him of his father’s death. His cheeks and the tip of his nose were reddened from the cold, his brown eyes sparkling. Droplets of melted snow glittered in his tousled dark hair, and Harry was surprised at the tightening in his groin despite the cold. Neville looked so deliciously rumpled and sexy, though he’d never believe it if Harry told him so.

He was fully hard by the time they entered the house. Harry waited just long enough for both of them to hang up their coats and scarves before pushing Neville against the wall, claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss. His hands slid beneath Neville’s woollen pullover, swallowing his startled gasp and feeling the abdominal muscles jump and quiver as Harry’s cold fingers brushed over his skin.

Quickly, he unfastened Neville’s jeans, shoving them down over his hips before sliding his hands back beneath the pullover. Neville shivered, his entire body jerking when Harry brushed over his nipples with his fingertips. They hardened almost instantly at the icy touch, and Neville moaned as Harry pulled and pinched at them, releasing Neville’s mouth to nuzzle at his throat.

“I want you,” Harry muttered, rubbing his cock against Neville and nipping at the cord standing out on his neck. “Want to fuck you, right here, right now. You look so good, so happy…I want to make you happy.”

“Harry…” Neville tilted his head back, offering more skin to nibble and kiss. It was the only assent Harry needed.

His mouth took Neville’s once again, driving his tongue past Neville’s lips in a silent demand. His head swam as tongues touched, his still-covered cock pressing and grinding against Neville’s own erection. Neville moaned as Harry’s hands went back beneath the pullover, grazing over the soft swell of his stomach and along the smooth expanse of his chest, teasing his nipples. Neville made a needy sound in his throat, almost a whine as he pushed into the nimble fingers plucking and twisting the small, tight nubs. The sound drove Harry wild, pressing Neville harder against the wall, mouth still slanted across his.

Neville’s hands tangled in Harry’s hair, fingers clenching and unclenching. Harry drifted one hand back down Neville’s chest and stomach before curling it around his cock, stroking him up and down. The feel of his nails scraping Harry’s scalp nearly made him come then and there.

He released Neville long enough to unfasten his own jeans, turning Neville around and dropping to his knees. Hands kneading Neville’s arse, Harry licked at the sensitive skin behind Neville’s knees and up along his inner thigh. He glanced up, smiling wickedly at the sight of Neville with his cheek pressed against the wall, his fingers curling in pleasure. Harry continued kissing and licking his way upward, trailing his tongue across Neville’s arse, teeth nipping at the soft skin before following Neville’s spine to the nape of his neck and kissing the baby-fine hair there.

“Going to fuck you so hard,” Harry whispered into Neville’s ear, tongue darting out to lick along the rim. “Going to come deep inside you, and then I’m going to suck you until you come just as hard into my mouth, make you come so hard your knees buckle and I’m the only one keeping you upright. You look so good, so hot and ready to be fucked. Tell me what you want. Tell me you want me in you.”

“Want you…” Neville breathed, his head falling back against Harry’s shoulder. He obliged him with a short, hard kiss, enjoying the drugged lust in Neville’s eyes. “Want…everything…”

Whispering a lubrication spell, Harry worked a slickened finger deep inside. Neville pushed his hips back, whimpering and widening his stance when it was joined by a second digit. Harry twisted them about, stretching him, preparing the way. He added a third finger, crooking them so they brushed over Neville’s prostate, biting down on his shoulder at the same time and laving the skin with his tongue. Neville writhed beneath the sensual assault, moaning nonstop as he fucked himself on Harry’s hand.

“Want you,” Harry said, voice tight with need, removing his fingers from Neville’s arse and replacing them with the head of his cock.

“Want you too,” Neville gasped. “Harry, please…now…want you now…”

Wrapping a hand around his hair, Harry buried himself deep within Neville in a single, swift thrust. He held himself still for a moment, panting, feeling Neville’s body shudder as he struggled to adjust to the sudden invasion. Bracing himself against the wall, Neville grated, “Don’t…stop…now…”

Harry began moving, driving into him fast and hard, one hand curved around Neville’s hip and the other still tangled in his hair. “Feel so fucking good,” he grunted as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the foyer and heat raced along each nerve ending. Neville tightened around him, spurring him on, hips pushing back to meet every thrust.

Impending release knotted deep inside Harry’s abdomen, tightening further with each stroke until he stiffened and came, spilling deep into Neville, gasping his name. Neville shook, convulsing around each spasm of Harry’s cock, wringing him of every last drop.

Slipping free, Harry turned Neville to face him, kissing him with fierce abandon and feeling Neville’s still-hard cock pressing against him, the head slick with precome. He mewled when Harry’s fingers brushed teasingly over the tip, wetting them. Tearing his mouth free, Neville buried his head against Harry’s shoulder, taking Harry’s hand in his own and wrapping it around his cock.

“Need to come,” he muttered, breath warm against his skin. “Harry, please, need to come, you promised…”

Running a finger along the underside of his cock, Harry brushed his lips over Neville’s hair. “I know I did,” he whispered.

He went to his knees, engulfing Neville entirely and hearing his shout of pleasure. Hands dove into his hair, gripping tightly as Neville fucked his mouth, guiding him along his length. It wasn’t long before his cock twitched and he came hard, filling Harry’s mouth with hot, bitter fluid, his own knees giving way from the force of his climax. Harry swallowed, his lips sliding free, catching him as he collapsed, and for a long moment they lay tangled together on the floor, panting for breath.

Eventually Neville sat up, tugging his pullover back down over his stomach. “I think I really want that hot chocolate now,” he said, running a hand through his disordered hair. “It’s too cold to be lying on the floor.”

Taking Harry by the hand, Neville levered him back onto his feet and they spent the next few minutes pulling clothing back into place. Harry brushed a thumb over Neville’s cheek, lips ghosting over his.

“Still want to build a snowman this afternoon?” he asked. “An anatomically correct snowman?”

Neville grinned as they started toward the kitchen. “Whose anatomy are we using, mine or yours?”

“All right, _two_ anatomically correct snowmen.”

“I may need visual reference, you know.”

Harry nudged him. “You’re just saying that.”

“Not now. Later, maybe.”

“Maybe. Right now, I want hot chocolate.”

“We should have snow days more often,” Neville said, taking the chocolate from the cupboard.

“Oh, definitely.” Harry was already thinking about the afternoon ahead and making plans. “Definitely.”


End file.
